Slytherin Much
by Tansquare
Summary: What happens when the first ever Muggle-born in Slytherin falls in love with Sirius Black? Disaster strikes? Yeah, maybe.
1. Making History

I waited. My eyes shut and my head was practically drowned out by the hat. I could smell the dustiness and it reminded me of old attics.

I waited some more. My eyes were still shut and I shifted uncomfortably on the old, rackety stool. Wait..Wasn't the hat supposed to analyse your brain and actually speak to you? Sweat trickled down my forehead as I worried why it was taking so long.

What if I'm not magical? What if the letter wasn't meant for me? Could have the owl got confused and delivered it to me accidently? But that doesn't explain how I was able to move things suddenly without touching when I was angry or excited. I told myself to calm down and take a deep breath.

But after reading a little bit about Hogwarts, I knew that I'd definitely not fit into Gryffindor or Slytherin. I certainly didn't have guts to do things nor was I cunning or ambitious. That left me with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I'd bet on the latter one though.

'Then you would lose the bet,' said a deep voice from my head and I almost fell off my chair. 'I know you aren't willing to work hard for things you don't like.'

Then, I'm in Ravenclaw..?, I thought, taken aback by the Hat's reaction.

'No my child, you're a born leader,' said the Hat in a matter-of-fact tone, 'and you're destined to do great things.'

Me? Great things? The Hat's got to be kidding me! I wasn't talented nor was I hardworking! How was I going to be great?

But besides the pessimism, I felt a tiny spark of hope. Maybe I could finally shine and become successful.

After what seemed like ages again, the Sorting Hat spoke again, 'Your journey will be hard but with all that determination and shrewdness in you, you'll get through with flying colours.'

I gulped.

'Good luck Ms Green' said the Hat half amused.

I shuddered when it said my name but just a moment later,

' N!'

And this time, I did actually fall of the chair. I got up and Professor McGonagall picked the hat off my head.

I looked around at the Great Hall. There were four long tables with kids and teens from the ages 11 to 17 sitting on the benches staring at me. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were shocked and some even pitiful. I looked at my left at the one last remaining house or MY house –Slytherin.

They looked disgusted and were shooting daggers at me.

'Go ahead, join your house mates.' Said Professor McGonagall and gave me a nudge.

I nodded dumbly and walked down the stairs rather clumsily to the Slytherin table. I sat down on an empty seat beside a girl with wild black hair. Even before I could look at her, she got up, spat at me and walked away to sit beside a blonde girl further down the table.

I sighed and tried to ignore the different stares from people. An old man with a long pointed blue hat and equally long white beard cleared his throat. Every head turned to the headmaster's direction and the Sorting Ceremony resumed.

'Howard, Kimberly, ' called out Professor McGonagall.

Just after about a few moments later, the tall pretty girl walked proudly over to the Gryffindor house table. The other Gryffindors were clapping wildly as they welcomed Kimberly to their house. The entire lot was sitting year wise and I looked at the first years. There were two girls, Kimberly and a pretty red-head whose name was Lily Evans and there was one boy. He had long curly black hair and boy was he handsome!

Why couldn't I be one of them? Why did the hat put me in Slytherin of all houses?

Soon, the ceremony ended and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore gave us a short speech and we began eating. As I sipped my pumpkin juice, I noticed the other Slytherins barely touching their food. They were whispering to each other and sending occasional glares to me. I tried my best to eat my food and ignore the bubbling anger within me.

'Don't even think of standing next to me!' the girl with the wild black hair yelled. I narrowed my eyes and took a few steps backward

trying my best not to respond to her.

'Shut up Bellatrix! I don't have time to deal with all you midgets!' shouted the Slytherin prefect Prudence as she led the group of Slytherin to the dungeons where their dorms were.

Bellatrix scowled and looked like she wanted to kill Prudence.

'First year girls!' yelled Prudence again as pushed in me, two identical-looking girls and a blonde inside.

There's only one word to describe the room- Green.

Absolutely everything was emerald green with silver lines or patterns on them. The room was spacious and there was a long arch-like window beside my bed. But the most fascinating thing was that the window wasn't overlooking a forest, a garden or a tower like a expected it to be. All I could see was water.

The Slytherin dungeons are _below_ The Black Lake.

I ran over to the window, half-expecting some vicious aquatic monster but there were sea weeds swaying and they looked like synchronized dancers. The water came up till half the window's size and above it were large, green mountains.

I was in awe.

Looking around the room, I saw three other similar beds. Two of them were occupied by the black haired twins and the other by the blonde girl who was now unpacking.

I wandered out of the room and entered the Common Room. This was a large green room as well and the windows were similar. But it was unnaturally cold and chilly. Everyone was glaring at me. I had got along my dad's camera with me and it got quite a few weird and hateful looks as well.

'Look at you filthy girl! Don't you know anything?' said a voice from my back. It was that girl with the wild, black hair. She was tall and was in fourth year at that time. Her face was stretched into a menacing sneer and her eyes were angry.

'What do you mean?'

'I can't believe a Muggle is in Slytherin! You don't deserve to be in the noble house of Slytherin,' she yelled at me.

'The Hat sorted me in this house, I-'

'Don't you dare speak of this house disrespectfully!' she yelled 'Dumbledore's mad! He's allowing you stupid unworthy Muggles in Hogwarts and a Muggle_ in Slytherin_!'

A group of tall students behind Bellatrix made agreeing noises and a lot of them were supporting her. I felt tears brimming my eyes. I hated being alone.

'Being a Muggle does not make a difference,' I said weakly.

'Of course it does! You're a filthy, little _Mudblood_' she spat at me. She snatched my camera, threw it on the ground and stepped on it mercilessly. I tried to stop her but I held back my two strong arms. Bellatrix laughed and I took what remained of my favourite camera and stomped back angrily to my dorm.

I fell onto my bed, my eyes were red and puffy and I was still in my robes. Did my life have to be so bad? I was just 11! I could still hear Bellatrix's provoking voice and felt an urge to harm her. She deserved to suffer. How dare she be so mean to me?

I breathed in and out and tried to calm myself down.

After an hour of sniffing, I finally slept.

And that was the first day of Scarlet Green, the only Muggle-born (or Mudblood) Slytherin in the entire history of Hogwarts.


	2. Making An Enemy

3 Years Later

'Fiona!' I called out at my Hufflepuff friend but amidst the noise of the Great Hall, she couldn't hear me.

'She can't hear you, babe' whispered a rather good looking but annoying blond sitting on my left.

'For the umpteenth time Chase, my name is Scarlet! Scarlet Green! Not 'babe'!' I hissed angrily at the blue eyed fourth year.

'I know, babe.'

I rolled my eyes at him, 'You know, for a Ravenclaw, you're hopelessly dim-witted' and stuck out my tongue at him.

'And for a Slytherin, you're hopelessly unorthodox,' said Jeremy, with his long, black hair peeking out his book.

'Yeah, I know Jay. I take that as a compliment actually. But of course the other snakes hate me for it', I scowled.

'But we'll always love you, babe' said Chase putting an arm around my shoulders. I swatted it away and glared at him.

'Don't even think of it Chase! I told you, I'm not interested.' I said bitterly.

We were all in the Great Hall having breakfast and I stuck out as a sore thumb as the only Slytherin in a table full of Ravenclaws. As always.

'Jeremy, can I please borrow your Charms homework?'

Jeremy went deeper into his, beside me.

'Jeremy, I know you're listening!' I tugged on his arm 'You know I hate doing my homework..Please?' I tried my best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would work.

I looked into those brown eyes behind his rectangular glasses and gave a small and (hopefully) innocent smile. He looked at me disapprovingly but a moment later, he succumbed and grinned 'Fine, but just this time Scar!'

I pulled him into a hug 'Thank you, Rafiki!'

He ruffled my hair and I grinned at him.

At the end of my first year, I moved houses and my parents, being Muggles sought more Wizarding families so I could interact more and feel belonged. But I was a Slytherin. I'm not saying being a Slytherin is bad but I'm a Muggle-born. It isn't often that you see a 'Mudblood' in Slytherin. And that's where the Hill family comes in. We moved into a large enough flat and my parents soon became good friends with the Hills. Initially I was afraid Jeremy wouldn't like me because I was a Slytherin but the clever and rational Ravenclaw he is, he didn't judge me based on my house nor blood status.

And soon after a year of being bullied, getting crushed and being friendless, I found myself an absolutely amazing best friend.

Both of us love reading Muggle books and watching Muggle movies and thus the Lion King's nicknames.

'Now if you too are done with your lovey-dovey session, Jeremy and I have to go for Herbology!' yelled Chase.

I blushed pink but glared at Chase while Jeremy had gone a bit pink as well. He fixed his glasses (even though they were already straight) and ignored Chase.

'Uh well I gotta go. I'll see you later,' he said, 'but Scarlet Nicole Green, take my word, I want the essay back by lunch.'

I winced. Last names!

'Hah! Is that a threat I hear from Jeremy Hugh Walters?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy sighed but ruffled my hair again and left.

I smiled and bit into a slice of toast.

I headed for my Potions class after finishing my Charms essay (okay, _copying _not finishing)

Potions was a bore. Professor Slughorn being a very biased teacher preferred the Potions prodigies over the others in the class. And often, those 'extremely talented' and the ones with a flair for the 'fine art of potion-making' were given special treatment. Like not getting busted for incompletion of their homework or sometimes even detentions. Little things like that.

I was early and I took a place at the front. I was randomly flipping through my Potions book when I heard someone say 'I want to sit here. Go find another table.'

I looked up from my book. He had dark messy hair and round glasses but surprisingly, he was a Gryffindor. James Potter, of course. He was apparently famous for god-know-what but I didn't know much about him except that he liked some girl and of course that the other Slytherins resented him (who don't they hate really?)

But boy, this Potter fellow was rude.

I stood up and said 'No, I'm not moving. I got this table before you did so its mine. Go sit somewhere else.'

He raised his eyebrow 'Well, _woman_,' I winced 'I want to sit right here and if I'm not wrong, I sat here last class as well.'

'Too bad for then, I have every right to sit wherever I want.' I said with my hands on my hips.

He turned back where a girl and a boy were sitting and said stubbornly, 'Nope. I'm sitting here.'

He pulled up a wooden stool and sat next to me.

This guy has nerves.

Professor Slughorn entered the class and I threw James an annoyed look.

'Move,' ordered James 'I need space to write!'

'Shut up Potter, it's your fault! Go sit somewhere else if you're having a problem!'

'Why don't _you_ join your evil friends? Go suck up to that Bellatrix girl and become one of those Pureblood maniacs right?' he said casually.

I hate it when people do that! Even after 3 years, I still can't stand it when people judge me like that. So what if the other Slytherins are cold and hostile? I believe I'm different. Potter has no right to say anything about me.

'Shut up Potter, you don't know _anything_.' I replied rather loudly. Tables around us were staring now.

James looked at me warily but slowly turned away. I guess I looked pretty furious. But I'm glad he decided not to push it.

I continued to write down the instructions of the Sleeping Draught.

James was staring at the table on his right again. Craning my neck, I saw a short pretty red head frantically scribbling in her parchment sitting closely beside a thin, pale boy with long shiny hair. Severus Snape and that girl must be Lily Evans.

James looked dreamy and his eyes were dreamy as he gazed at Lily's bobbing head.

Oh, so that's why he wanted to sit here. What a bloody idiot.

'Hey Potter, are you gay?' I asked casually.

It was common knowledge that James had a humongous crush on lily but she rejected him over and over again (Who wouldn't? He's such an arrogant prick)

'Huh? Yeah.. ' he answered absent-mindedly.

Score. That was exactly what I wanted.

'Hey everyone!' I announced grinning, 'Potter just admitted to being gay!'

The Slytherins ignored me but a lot of them were smirking. Whereas the Gryffindors laughed out aloud. Lily began giggling and Severus had a smug smile.

But the best reaction has to Potter's, 'Wait..WHAT?' he whipped his head back at me and I grinned widely.

'Potter! How come you never told us! We're your best mates man!' shouted a boy from the back of the class.

The class howled with laughter again (Well, the Gryffindors mostly) and James looked stricken.

'Why the fuck did you do that?' he hissed at me.

'Don't blame me,' I shrugged 'You're the one who was blatantly staring at Severus!'

'Severus? Are you freaking insane?'

'Honestly, Potter! I was kidding! Why are you screaming?'

'Get a better sense of humour then! You put my reputation on line there!' he hissed angrily.

'It was JUST a joke! Stop acting like I ruined your life!'

'Well it wasn't very funny! And yes you almost ruined my life!' he said facing me sternly.

I noticed we were suddenly very and tensed slightly. He looked cross and ready to kill.

'Mr. Potter! Ms. Green! That is quite enough!' said Professor Slughorn suddenly.

James looked away hastily and we didn't talk for the rest of the hour.

I quickly packed up as class ended but James was too quick for me. He bolted out of the classroom with his friends before I could speak to him.

I reckon what I did was a bit mean but wasn't he over reacting a tad bit too much? I should have shut up and not said anything. But nooooooooo, I went ahead and made myself another enemy. As if I didn't have enough.

Life just loves me so much.


	3. Making Me Light Headed

After spending yet another evening in the Ravenclaw common room doing my homework (okay, _copied_ it from Jeremy), I headed back to the Slytherin common room.

The common room was in fact beautiful in a cold and creepy way. Now, it wasn't haunted or anything but it didn't seem to welcoming although elegant and serene. I would have loved to spend more time here but amidst all seething glares from most of the Slytherins, it was uncomfortable. I often felt lonely even though my dorm mates weren't that bad and the younger ones seemed okay. But I preferred spending my time talking to the Ravenclaws, asking them about new books and generally fooling around Jeremy and the others. I got along with the Hufflepuffs pretty well also.

But almost four years on, a lot of Gryffindors are still hesitant to approach me because I'm apparently one of those 'evil-maniacs-who-think-they're-better-than-the-ot hers'. And the Slytherins weren't any better either. They thought I didn't deserve to be in Slytherin and were sure that the Sorting Hat made a huge mistake in sorting a Mudblood in the 'noble' house of Slytherin.

I think it's a whole load of rubbish really.

I dropped my bag in my dorm and walked to the Great Hall.

'Scarlet!' called out a feminine voice.

I turned back and grinned at the short, chubby girl.

'Alice! It's been so long! Been busy with Frank, huh?' I winked.

Alice went a deep shade of red and stammered something incoherent.

Her long brown hair was tied up in a plait and she was looking pretty.

'So, you're almost at the end of third year! Ready for the fourth?' I asked her.

'On Scarlet, I'm so worried! I don't think I can do it! How do you manage?' she asked worriedly.

'Fourth year is okay. It's pretty much like third year so you don't need to worry so much Alice!' I said and she sighed.

'Hey, you want to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?' she asked.

'Oh sure, it's been quite long! And you _have _to tell me everything between you and Frank!' I said.

She blushed but nodded.

'Well I gotta go! See you on Saturday!' I said when I saw Jeremy waving at me from the Ravenclaw table.

I took my usual seat next to Jeremy but unfortunately Chase was sitting across me.

'Hey babe, I love your hair. How do get it to be so beautiful?' he asked.

Chase isn't really that bad but his pick-up lines get lamer and lamer each day.

'Oh how nice! You noticed! You see,' I see smiling sweetly 'I use a special formula! Some Beetlap syrup, salamander spit and Prunespor eggs!' I said in mock-wonder 'And a teensy bit of troll's blood.' I added to complete the effect. Chase looked mortified and began choking on his soup.

I smiled smugly as David patted his back while the rest of the fourth years howled with laughter.

'You know, Beetlap syrup is actually good for the hair' said Jeremy, grinning at me.

Wow, I'm awesome. I make up random stuff and it turns out to be true!

'But as if you need it right Scar?' winked Jeremy.

I grinned, 'Did I just hear a compliment?'

'If you want it to be one.' He stated, shrugging.

'Oh just it out loud Jeremy!' said Naomi, a tall Hispanic girl Jeremy's left. Her dark eyes were gleaming; she thrived on gossip.

Chase didn't look very happy while David just had a small smile. Jeremy looked uncomfortable under our gaze.

He hated attention.

'No guys, it's okay,' I said breaking the silence 'Besides, we're getting late.'

Naomi looked away disappointed and Chase was still staring at Jeremy with a weird look on his face. David went back to his chocolate pudding avoiding my gaze.

Jeremy smiled at me gratefully and I smiled back reassuringly.

I decided to leave early since I wanted to walk around the common grounds. And as usual, Jeremy joined me.

We walked out of the Great Hall and went towards the Black Lake in silence.

'Thank you' whispered Jeremy. He was a bit taller than me and I looked up at him and smiled, 'No problem Jay.'

He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and closed it.

Something was definitely on his mind. I hated not knowing, but I knew better than to pry.

It was dark but the curfew was still quite some time later.

We reached our tree opposite to the lake and sat down.

The lake looked beautiful. The moon was just a crescent of silver and I ached to take a picture of it. Dad would like it.

I realized Jeremy and I hadn't spoken for a whole 5 mintues.

I turned to Jeremy and caught him staring at me. His brown eyes were piercing but somehow gentle.

'Ok, what's bothering you?' I asked, turning to give him my full attention.

'Nothing' he said quietly staring at his shoes.

'Jay, I'm your best friend,' I said 'I know when you're hiding something from me.'

'Haha there's no denying that!' he smiled weakly.

'Then tell me! What is it that is bothering you so much?'

And suddenly he yanked my hand and I landed right next to him. He then began….tickling me.

I giggled uncontrollably. Damn him, he knew I was extremely ticklish. I tried pushing him off but he held strong. It was mildly surprising since he spent half hid day behind books, absorbing facts and being the nerd he is.

'No! Don't Jay! I'm warning you!' I said giggling, even though I meant it seriously.

He stopped and grinned at me.

Silence.

I looked at him and began laughing and this time, he joined. After a lot of stopping and falling into fits of giggles, we calmed down.

'Do you miss being a kid Scar?' Jeremy asked.

We were now lying down on the grass staring at the thousands of twinkling specks of stars in the sky.

'Yes, a lot,' I said moving my arms dramatically 'A time when there wasn't much homework-'

'Homework? You never did yours! Even then you used to copy from me!' Jeremy interrupted, looking amused.

I stuck out my tongue and continued ' a time when all I cared was about getting an ice cream or pudding for dessert if I behaved-'

'Which you never did. But you still got the dessert.' He murmured.

'Hey! I shared it with you! Don't complain!' I said, glaring at him. 'But Jeremy, I don't miss it too much because things seem pretty much the same even now,' I said 'I still copy homework from you, I raid the kitchen whenever I want,' I said grinning. 'But most importantly,' I turned to look at him. He was gazing up at the stars and I could see their reflection on his glasses. His lips were curved to form a small, relaxed smile and he was casually lying on the grass with his hands below his head.

He turned to look at me, our noses just inches away and he had a curious expression on his face like he was waiting for something.

I realized I hadn't completed my sentence. I blushed but recovered a moment later and said 'But most importantly, you're still my best buddy.'

His eyes lit up and he grinned.

'Aw, I love you too Scar,' he said pulling me in a hug 'and no one can replace you.' He whispered in my ear.

My chest suddenly felt really warm and I felt fuzzy when he said that. The feeling spread through my body and I felt light-headed.

We stayed there enjoying the silence for a couple of moments but curfew was looming by and I was disappointed to leave.

Despite my constant protesting, Jeremy accompanied me to the Slytherin dungeons.

And I thought we Slytherins were supposed to be stubborn.

We reached the entrance and I hugged Jeremy. He smiled at me,' 'Night Scar.'

He ruffled my black hair (signature move since the past 2 years) and walked away.

I entered the common room and it was quite crowded. I walked to my dorm, still feeling fuzzy, like in a trance like state.

Ten minutes later, I fell asleep staring at the water of the Black Lake lapping against the window beside my bed.


	4. Making Amends And A New Friend

'Wow, someone's in a good mood today.' Jeremy ruffled my hair (again!) and sat beside me.

'You're even earlier than me today!' he laughed.

' ' I said while hogging pancakes (Yeah, graceful, I know. I'm pro at being elegant.)

Naomi sat across and looked eager, her eyes twinkling; meaning, she knew gossip and she was bursting to tell us.

I was too busy eating my syrupy pancakes that I just gestured her to go on.

'Ethan told me something very interesting today,' she said and everyone looked at her, paying attention. Naomi continued, staring at her plate and saying it all in one breath 'that-he-saw-Scarlet-and-Jeremy-snogging-yesterday .'

Silence.

I froze, my mouth hanging open and eyes widened.

Jeremy dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice dramatically and began choking loudly.

Naomi looked guilty, Chase had a sour look on his face while David was grinning at us and quite a lot of guys began wolf-whistling. I didn't notice anything though.

My brain was numb and I found myself standing up and suddenly began running.

_But where?_

I didn't know. I'd completely lost control of myself.

Jeremy's POV 

I eventually stopped choking on my juice (pretty embarrassing, I presume.)

Wow, Hogwarts was really a rumour mill. All me and Scarlet did was tickle each other, recount old memories! Okay, we did snuggle close together and hugged for a long time; but don't all best friends do that? On second thought, don't answer that.

But I love Scar, as a best friend, She's funny, witty, sarcastic and beautiful. I love being her because she understands me (and annoys me but let's ignore that). An a shy child, I often felt alone but Scarlet's extremely outgoing and lively.

'Scarlet! Where are you heading to?" yelled Naomi suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Scarlet had gotten up and was now walking swiftly but she looked weird. No, not like that, she looked pretty as usual, but she looked possessed. She rounded on the corner and marched towards the Hufflepuff table.

Oh shit, shit, shit.

I clambered out of my bench and ran as fast as I could. She was going to kill Ethan.

'Scar! Don't!' I yelled but she was too far away.

She was standing right behind Ethan and I ran faster but I was too late. Scarlet had already whipped her wand out and it was now piercing my git-of-a-fifth-year-prefect-stepbrother's chin.

He looked surprised and crossed his eyes looking at Scarlet's wand.

'ETHAN WALTERS! YOU ARSEHOLE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?' yelled Scarlet ferociously (need I mention that?)

That girl has a way of words when she's furious.

'W-what are you t-talking about?' asked Ethan weakly.

Mental facepalm. Seriously, he should know better than so called fooling Scarlet. He's never faced her wrath completely before. Well, I'm betting he isn't going to get away easily today.

'YOU KNOW FUCKING WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT ETHAN! HOW DARE YOU SPREAD SUCH RUMOURS?' hissed Scarlet venomously.

And she wonders why she was sorted into Slytherin. She should see herself like this.

Scarlet's wand was still at my stepbrother's chin and she was holding his collar with her other hand. Ethan looked positively terrified.

As much as I would like her to continue and unleash her inner wrath on him, people had begun staring now. I walked slowly towards then and gently lowered Scarlet's wand.

'Don't Scar, you'll get into detention.'

Her previously ablazed eyes turned gentle and did that weird melting thing when look so delicate.

Focus, Jeremy, focus.

I looked at Ethan and he was staring at Scarlet like she was demented. What a git.

I held Scarlet's hand and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. She sent Ethan a cold glare but became her normal self again. But she still looked so fragile and one look in her eye and I knew she was going to break down.

I lead her outside instead and she sat down on a stone bench. I joined her.

'Hey, you did a great job back there, he deserved it.'

She sniffed 'Yeah, I'm the Incredible Hulk; green and angry and ready to smack everyone and everything,' she chuckled slightly but it turned into a sob.

Lifting her chin, I said 'Scar, listen. You aren't Hulk. You aren't all big and ugly, and being a Slytherin doesn't mean you're green!'

Scarlet sniffed.

'But,' I continued, smirking' I'm not too sure about the angry part. You are quite ferocious.' I said tickling her.

She immediately fell into a fit if giggles, her laughter echoing in the empty corridor.

She calmed down and said scowling, 'God, I'm like a freaking damsel in distress right now!' She wiped her tears away quickly but her eyes looked watery. I knew she was trying to be strong.

'I hate crying! Why does this happen to me Jay?' she groaned.

'Hey, it's okay. Crying isn't bad.'

I'm turning into an agony aunt. Great.

She poked me in the ribs. Ouch, that hurt.

We stayed in silence for a while. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I could tell she was thinking hard. Her eyebrows would cross together and she'd stare at some direction intently and look distant. She looked cute.

'Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" she sprung up after a moment.

I was, in fact, expecting that.

'But you haven't finished your breakfast.' I stated

'I don't care, I think I hogged enough pancakes. Where's my bag, where's my bag?' she looked frantic 'I'm going to be late!'

I turned, held her shoulders and bluntly told her to shut up and wait. She sat down obediently and I got her bag from the 'Claw table.

'Thank you so much Jay' she said checking her bag for her books.

'Bye then!' she said running away.

'Wait!' I tugged her arm. 'Close your eyes.'

I thrust something in her hand and she looked questioningly.

'Go! And open it on the way!' I told her, smiling. 'Have fun!'

'See ya! And thank you!' she yelled before bolting away.

I sighed loudly. Just another normal day with Scarlet Green.

Scarlet's POV

Potions, potions, potions.

My legs ached but I ran to the Potions classroom.

I slowed down and realized I was still holding what Jeremy had given me. I opened my right palm and grinned.

A Chocolate Frog. From his last Honeyduke's supply.

He spoils me _way _too much, I thought smiling.

And then…

CRASH!

'Hey! Watch it!' snarled the boy in front of me.

'Oh sorr-' I looked up and recognized the dark, messy hair, 'Oh hello Potter.'

'You again,' he hissed.

This guy has no limits to his rudeness or what? What was his problem anyway?

I bent down to pick up my stuff and James stormed away angrily.

'What a git,' I murmured, stuffing my DADA book in my bag.

'Sorry about that! He's just mad,' said a male velvety voice.

I looked up and saw none other than Sirius Black. He's infamous for being the 'bloodtraitor' in my house. But wow, was he freaking gorgeous! He had long surly black hair and dark, twinkling eyes. He was taller than me and he was grinning.

'Lily rejected him again didn't she?' I asked him.

'How'd you know?' he asked surprised, helping me with my books.

'Just a feeling,' I said shrugging,' and besides, he deserves it.'

'Oh I see, he didn't make a very good first impression then.' He said amusingly.

'He's a twat.'

'No, he really isn't that bad,' he said 'Just gets moody every time that red head says no. And that's 334 times till date, if I'm not wrong.'

I stopped in my tracks.

'334 times?! He asked her out _334 times?!_'

'Yes,' he answered 'and she rejected him _every single time._'

'Woah, you Gryffindors are either _really _daft or _really _determined.'

He laughed, 'Let's just say we're very stubborn and fight for what we want.'

'At this rate, Lily will probably leave Hogwarts next year.' I said.

He laughed again. It was a throaty laugh which made me shudder for a moment.

'I reckon I'll be admitted to St. Mungo's this year then!' he said 'The amount he rambles about that red head.'

I smiled.

We had reached the Potions classroom and I was surprised to find that we were actually early.

'Wait!' Sirius called after me,' I didn't introduce myself!'

'I'm Sirius Black' he said 'And please don't laugh at it.' He added, frowning a bit.

'I'm well aware,' I smiled, who didn't know this guy? 'Well you aren't the only one with a weird name, I'm Scarlet Green.'

'Very colourful,' he said smirking.

I grunted, very un-ladylike by the way, 'Tell me about it.'

Bless my parents for having a crazy moment and deciding to name me Scarlet even after our surname being Green.

As I took my place, I was surprised to find James sitting still sitting at my table. He was looking at Lily and Severus at his right. Lily was laughing at something and James was a total mess. He was glaring openly at Severus and his hair was all messy like he had just got out of bed. His glasses were lopsided and he was frowning.

'Last class, we learnt how to make a simple Sleeping Draught but this class, you'll all be brewing a slightly complicated Draught of Peace.' Professor Slughorn said. 'I advise you to be extremely careful with the instructions as I don't want any cauldrons melting today.'

This was my chance.

'Sir,' I raised my hand, 'I can't see the board properly from here. Could I possibly switch places with Lily?'

I tried not to look at James but I knew he was staring. But I could see Lily's green eyes widen and Severus was glaring coldly at me.

'I don't see why not, Ms. Green.' Answered the Professor.

I gave a fake smile, grabbed my things and walked over to Lily's place. James's eyes followed me, looking incredulous and Lily looked stricken. I sat down at her table and Severus gave me a look of utmost hatred.

God, I hope I didn't come to regret this later. Severus didn't say a word to me the entire class but I liked it that way since it helped me concentrate on the Potion.

But there was one minor disruption.

'Psst!'

I ignored it.

'Psst!' called a voice from my back.

I turned back, annoyed.

Three tables away, Sirius was grinning at me. He threw a paper ball and it hit right on my nose. Damn those Quidditch skills.

He smirked and I stuck out my tongue. Mature, I know.

I turned back to my Potion and opened the scrunched up ball of parchment.

_What did you do that for?_, it said in a messy scribble.

I grabbed my quill and quickly wrote,

_Because I wanted to get rid of him._

I scrunched it up again and threw it in Sirius's direction. Not even a minute later, he called me again and tossed it at me.

_Don't lie, Rainbow._

Rainbow?! I looked back at him, incredulous. He winked playfully. Git. I went back to reading.

_Don't lie, Rainbow. I know you switched to make him happy. Gotta hand it off to you, you're bloody noble._

I grunted and scribbled,

_Don't call me that again and fine, you're right. I switched so he can sit with Lily._

I tossed it back at him and Snape sent me a disgusted look from my left. Whatever.

I added two measures of standard ingredient into my cauldron and set it to heat for 30 seconds.

The paper ball landed next to my foot. I opened it again.

_You prefer 'unicorn'? Sure, I don't mind but I still think Rainbow suits you better._

I scowled. How annoying.

_But honestly, you're sitting with Snivellus now! Are you __trying__ to commit suicide? What if you die because of his stinky smell or greasy hair?!_

I tossed the ball into my bag and supressed a chuckle. Looking back, Sirius was still grinning stupidly. I smiled at him and got back to my Potion book.

_11. Add 4 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron and wait for it to turn a light shade of red._

**Hi! My first Author's note here on . Oh well, what do you think of the story? I've written till chapter 7 and I'll posting them pretty often! I'm hoping you like the story! I had started it about a year ago and I don't want to give up on it :P **

**Just let me know what you think (: Thank you so much! **


	5. Making Me Confused

'Green! Come out!'

I didn't move an inch. The water continued to coarse down my back and I stood with my eyes closed.

'This is the last time Green! GET. OUT!' yelled a shrill voice from outside the door. Clarisse McLean, of course.

'Coming!'

I turned the knob shut and wrapped a big fluffy blue towel around myself.

Opening the door, I found a tall figure with dirty blonde hair glaring at me. She was fuming.

'God, McLean! You need to chill!' I said.

'You're telling me to chill?! I'm late for my Hogsmeade date in Puddifoot's because of you!' she shrieked.

'Madame's Puddifoot doesn't open until two hours Clarisse,' said Brianna from the left.

I grinned at her while the twins Jade and Isabelle giggled.

Clarisse ignored us and stormed into the bathroom.

What a drama queen.

'So what are you all going to do today?' I asked all of them casually.

'I've got a date,' said Brianna in a sing-song voice, 'with Nathan Swift.'

The twins went 'Ooh' for a while and I winked at Brianna. She grinned. Nathan was the hottest Slytherin and he was in fifth year. With spiky blonde hair and green eyes, he frequently won the hearts of many girls and had his own fan club. But he was quite a player.

'What about you guys?' asked Brianna to the twins.

I pulled out a water bottle and took a big gulp. I don't know why but showering in hot water makes me thirsty. I'm weird like that.

'I asked out Severus,' said Isabelle casually, painting her toenails.

I spit out the water and it sprayed onto Clarisse's bed. Oh-oh I'd have to pay for that later.

'You asked out _Severus_?!' I stared at her incredously. Severus Snape, the slimy git I sat with in Potions? She's got to kidding me!

'Yes, but he said no,' sad Belle pouting. 'Guess he's still after that Lily girl.'

'He isn't the only one,' piped in Jade who was lying on her bed, 'That Potter boy also,' she added somewhat bitterly.

Noticing the quizzical looks from me and Brianna, she explained 'Well, my mother told us to keep an eye out for future husbands and since my family is pureblood, they wouldn't accept Mudbloods,' I winced but Jade continued without a glance towards me, 'James is pureblood but sadly, a bloodtraitor AND he likes that Mudblood. There goes my future husband,' she sighed.

Thankfully, this time I wasn't drinking water. I would have definitely spit it out again.

I turned away slowly, trying not to laugh. I could see Brianna was biting her bottom lip, trying hard not to giggle either.

These twins were weird. Seriously creepy. I wasn't very good friends with them (with the whole bloodstatus obstacle) but after almost 4 years of sharing a dorm with them, I should probably know them well. Apparently not.

I brushed my hair, humming to myself. My hair was straight, silky and dark brown, almost black and I loved it. I didn't give it too much attention or care but it was beautiful.

'And we don't even need to ask Scarlet since she'll be on a date with her Ravenclaw boyfriend,' said Brianna teasingly.

I turned towards her pointing my hair brush (Don't judge me! I had no option!)

'Firstly, his name is Jeremyand secondly, _it's not a date_!'

'Oh so he is your boyfriend then?' asked Brianna mockingly, 'You didn't deny _that_.'

Brianna was nice. But she could be plain mean sometimes.

'I'm going with Alice today.' I stated, ignoring her earlier remark.

I grabbed my coat and headed to the Great Hall. Alice told me to meet her in The Three Broomsticks so I walked out of the school alone. It was cold and there was a thin white blanket of snow on the ground.

I kicked the snow, thinking, do I really like Jeremy? Sure, he's my best friend but do I consider him more than just that? Urgh, how on Earth do you know you like a person?!  
I was nearing Hogsmeade when,

'Oi Rainbow!'

Rainbow; this meant only one annoying guy (unless it was a 3 year old for God know what reason thinks I'm a colourful rainbow)

I chose not to respond.

'Oh sorry, UNICORN!' Sirius yelled.

I winced and looked back. He grinned back at me. He was wearing dark blue robes and a Gryffindor tie. His hair looked purposely tousled and messed up. But he looked….good.

He jogged over to me still grinning.

'Hey, shout that ridiculous name again, but even louder,' I said sarcastically, 'I'm pretty sure that old lady in that village 50 miles away didn't hear you.'

'Oh should I?' he asked cockily. I glared at him.

'Fine, just kidding,' said Sirius, shrugging. 'Where are you off to?'

'Three Broomsticks. You?'

'Zonko's of course!' he winked.

'Of course,' I repeated 'Where's Potter and the rest of your gang?'

He smiled looking at the entrance of Zonko's shop ahead of us. 'Right there.'

I could see the tall build and messy hair of James Potter.

'See you later Ms Sunshine!' Sirius chuckled and ran over to James.

'Bye, Dog Star!' I called out.

Yes, I got the perfect nickname for him. He looked back with his eyes wide and I stuck out my tongue.

Mature, I know. But hey, in my defence, he did the same later!

Entering the Three Broomsticks, I crashed into someone.

'Hi Scarlet! I was looking for you-' said Alice.

'Oh I'm sorry I'm late Alice!'

'That's fine. But I'm really sorry Scarlet but I can't spent time with you today,' she paused.

'Why?' I asked curiously.

'Frank..Asked..me..date..' she stuttered.

I pulled her into a hug 'Oh Alice! I'm so happy for you!'

She smiled gratefully 'But I'm so sorry to desert you like this Scarle-'

'It's fine Alice!' I tutted, 'Go! I know you want to!'

She quickly hugged me again and left.

I took a seat in an empty table and ordered one Butterbeer.

And soon, I was reading one of my favourite books, sipping warm Butterbeer in my cozy little corner.

I loved it.

'Around The World In 80 Days?'

I looked up and raised my eyebrows. And there stood James Potter across me.

'You know this book?' I asked curiously.

'Yes, of course, Jules Verne,' he answered. Impressive. I didn't think he of all people would know about Muggle books.

'Sit down,' I said. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

'Okay, listen, I'm sorry,' he said, 'I shouldn't have been so mean. I was just a bit..annoyed. I'm sorry I overreacted like that the other day.'

I nodded, 'It's okay, I understand and I'm so-'

'James!'

Potter and I turned around and found 'Dog Star' at the door of the shop. Sirius walked over to my table and plopped down on a chair on my right.

Whatever happened to chivalry and morals in Gryffindors?

'I see, you're chatting to Ms. Sunshine here,' he said cockily, eyes twinkling. 'Should I let our dear red head know this James?'

James hit him on the head it shut him up.

'As I was saying before I was oh-so-nicely interrupted by Sirius,' I said giving a pointed look at Sirius, 'I'm sorry Potter. I shouldn't have played that joke on you. I mean, I don't even know you much. It was inconsiderate of me.'

James and Sirius looked shocked.

'You're incredibly nice for a Slytherin you know' said Sirius.

'Yes, I've been told so,' I stuck my tongue out at him.

What? Old habits die hard.

'It's okay,' James smiles 'but you shouldn't have switched places with Lily-'

'Bloody noble of you,' muttered Sirius.

'Shut up Sirius,' James and I said at the same time and Sirius scowled.

'But yes, I'll ask ol' Sluggie to change it back so you won't have to sit next to Snivellus anymore,' said James.

'Oh no! You aren't doing that Potter. Sit with Lily and stop being so bloody generous.'

James grinned. 'Well I have a red head to ask out and swoon her with my charm so sayonara!'

Sirius snorted, 'Yeah good luck with that!'

I laughed, 'Bye Potter.'

'You reckon Lily will say yes?' asked Sirius.

'Maybe, I don't know,' I shrugged. 'James seems okay but he's arrogant. It's too soon for me to judge anyway.'

Sirius laughed, 'No, he really is arrogant. I'm fine with that considering even I'm the same. But it gets annoying when he claims he loves her from the bottom of his heart.'

'That's what you get for being friends with a love sick fool Sirius,' I said.

'Hey!' he said defensively,' I have other friends as well!'

'Sure you do.'

'I do,' he said with his chin up.

'Then why aren't you with them right now?'

'Because I'm here with you Ms. Sunshine.'

'I'm not telling you to be here. You can go.'

'No, it isn't every day I get to see a unicorn sipping Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks,' he grinned.

'You're really annoying, you know that?' I said irritated.

'It's my pleasure, m'lady' he mock-bowed and laughed.

'Ha. Ha' I said flatly and both of us took a sip from our Butterbeer.

'How about we have a contest?' asked Sirius with his eyes lighting up.

'Let me guess, who downs the Butterbeer faster?' I asked with my eyebrow raised.

'Very smart, Rainbow,' he grinned.

'Fine, but one condition,' I said, 'You will stop calling me Rainbow, Unicorn and Ms. Sunshine.'

'That ain't happening!' Sirius shook his head, 'But I'll stop calling you Unicorn if you win, just unicorn.'

I nodded. Something's better than nothing.

'But,' he continued, 'If I win, you'll switch places with someone in Potions and get away from Snivellus.'

Weird, but acceptable. I raised my eyebrow again but nodded. He grinned again.

'Okay 1, 2,' I clutched the handle of my mug.

'3!' we yelled together.

The warm drink hit my tongue and I gulped it down.

The mugs were pretty large and it took some time to finish it all. I concentrated on only the beaker and drinking the Butterbeer.

Yes! I finished it.

CLANG!

It was Sirius. Damn it! I was so close. He grinning cheekily and I slammed my empty mug on the table.

'I was so close!' I said, thinking out loud.

'Hey rainbow,' Sirius said smiling, 'I won fair and square.'

'Yeah, yeah,' I brushed him off.

'The All Mighty Dog Star beats Rainbow girl in a Butterbeer challenge,' he said grinning and I laughed.

'So Dog Star, done with your Potions essay?'

'We had Potions homework?' he asked sitting up straighter.

I chuckled, 'Yes, genius, one parchment essay on the uses of Draught of Peace, remember?'

'Oh _that_,' he shrugged, 'I'll copy Remus's anyway.'

'Well that's one thing similar between us. I always copy Jay's homework.'

'Who's Jay?' asked Sirius.

'Scar!' called a voice from my back.

'That's who,' I stood up and grinned at the black haired, bespectacled boy.

'This is Jeremy.' I said

'Oh we've met. Herbology partners,' said Jeremy quickly.

Sirius nodded.

'Oh okay good,' I said.

Awkward silence. Jeremy was staring at the table and Sirius was suddenly interested in his shoes.

'Umm, you guys want something to eat?' I asked, breaking the ice.

'Yeah, sure,' said Jay.

'Sure, I'll go get some then,' said Sirius.

I smiled and he got up and walked towards the counter.

'So you're dating _Black _now?' asked Jeremy, turning towards me.

'_What?_ Who told you that?'

'Well you were sitting with alone, before I came along that is. And both of you looked like you were having a good time,'

'So? That doesn't mean we're on a date!'

'It looked like one!' snapped Jeremy.

Jeremy never snaps. Never. That's my job.

'C'mon Jay, you and I sat alone so many times and laugh along. But that doesn't we're dating are we?'

Jeremy looked down coldly.

'Jeremy, try to understand. There's nothing going on between me and Sirius, okay?'

'He's a player Scarlet,' he said looking right into my eyes, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Thanks Jay but I can take care of myself and Sirius is just a friend.' I smiled, reassuringly (at least I hope it was)

'Then let's go. David and all are outside.'

I frowned, 'No. Sirius is going to come back with the food and I'm not ditching him like this.'

Jeremy stared at me for a while, almost coldly before saying goodbye hastily.

Just as stormed out, Sirius came back from the counters.

'Sorry I took so long-' he said putting one large plate of nachos on the table, 'Wait where's Jeremy?'

He looked at me. 'What happened?'

I kicked the chair's leg in frustration. 'Nothing.'

'Obviously not.' He muttered. 'What happened Scarlet?'

'I said, nothing Sirius!' I snapped.

'Woah, okay then,' he sat back.

I sighed. It wasn't his fault.

'Sorry,' I muttered.

He grinned. Git.

'Well as fun as this has been,' he smirked when I said that, 'I'm going back to the castle.'

He nodded and I headed to the door. Just as I closed the door shut, I heard him yell, 'See you later unicorn!'

I swear I could feel him smirking. I smiled to myself and left the warmth of The Three Broomsticks to the cold, dark evening.

The sun was down, it was freezing cold and there weren't many people left.

I walked towards the school, rubbing my hands together. I'd been born and brought up in England and I hated it. It was always cold, rainy and plain depressing. I loved sunny, exotic places. Last year for the summer holidays we had gone to Spain and I spent so long swimming in the warm, salty water. Jeremy had even sunburnt himself accidently when he fell asleep while lying under the blistering sun.

Jeremy. Why did he act like that in the Three Broomsticks? We hardly ever fought! Even if we did, it was always because of some stupid thing I said or did but this time..

Was it my fault?

Of course not, he was the one who acted like a jerk, answered a voice from my head.

Great, ladies and gentlemen, this is Meanme. Yes, Meanme which stands for Mean +Me, It's the mean side of my consciousness, for you late light bulbs.

You didn't do anything, continued Meanme, he didn't have any right to tell you what to do.

He was looking after me, that's all, I thought.

Looking after you? He questioned your choice of friends! So what if he's your best friend? That doesn't mean you can't speak to other people!, said Meanme.

You know what? I actually agree! For once you're being rational! No wait, you're me and I'm me, so we're both right…?

Yes, I talk to myself. Its normal, do not judge me.

I was nearing the castle and the road widened slowly. It was coated with a thin layer of white snow.

Except.. There was something dark lying in the middle of the snowy pathway.

Oh my God. I began to run as quickly as my legs could take me.

It was a person. She was short and had long hair which now had patches of white snow in between and there was a long bloody gash on her arm. She lay unmoving and strongly hoping I was wrong, I knelt down and turned her head.

Alice.


	6. Leaving Me Surprised

'Help!'

The tall figure went deeper into the forest. I looked down and snow was tainted red. Blood. Alice's blood.

I let go of her hand and ran a few steps forward to the forest.

'Help! Please!' I looked around and the figure wasn't there anymore.

Running back to the limp body on the pathway, I yelled for help again but there was no reply.

Should I go back to The Three Broomsticks? If not Sirius, I could someone else's help at least. But that could be fatal to Alice.

Removing my wand out, I tried to levitate Alice but I couldn't. I'd never levitated a human before. I was under way too much pressure. I didn't know what to do! Sweat trickled down my forehead as I tried hard to levitate her off the ground but she wouldn't budge.

Hot tears were threatening to roll down my cheek as I panicked.

'Don't do that,' a cold voice said calmly from behind me.

Turning back, I found Severus Snape standing near the fence.

He walked over to Alice, ignoring my surprised look. He muttered something under his breath and waved his wand over Alice's pale arm. He sent flashes of red upwards and they pierced into the dark black sky and sparkled.

I stared at him, gaping while calmly leaned against a tree. What the bloody hell? There was an unconscious person on the ground and he waves his wand, does some random magic (God knows what), sends _fireworks_ into the sky and _leans on a tree?!_

But just a moment later, I heard a "pop" sound and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came into view.

'Alice Jane,' said McGonagall looking at Alice's limp body on the floor.

'How long has it been?' asked Dumbledore.

I blinked stupidly, not comprehending anything. Severus smirked at me but answered, 'Judging by her wound earlier, just a few minutes. But I cast a Tergeo spell to stop the bleeding.'

It finally dawned on me. It was a Tergeo spell! I felt so dumb. Why didn't I think of that?

'Ms Green, Mr Snape, I suggest you side-apparate along with me. You will both be needed in the Hospital Wing.'

I'd side-apparated only once and it had been in Jeremy's house. I'd thrown up all over their doormat. Not a pleasant sight.

Dumbledore held out both this arms. Severus scowled but took one arm. I slowly touched Dumbledore's right arm and held it.

'1,2,3,' I counted to myself.

Swoosh.

Opening my eyes, I found myself in the white room of the Hospital Wing. I felt dizzy and nauseated. I quickly held onto a side of a bed and tried not to be sick.

The world was spinning and I felt someone force a sweet-tasting liquid into my mouth. My eyes fluttered shut.

I wouldn't have known I'd actually opened my eyes if it weren't for the candle burning in the corner of the room. I pulled myself off the bed.

The Hospital Wing.

Everything came flooding back into my head. I felt shaky but managed to walk over to the bed in front of me.

Alice lay there, looking peaceful but her arm was bandaged. I sighed and looked outside the window beside her bed. The moon was a shiny white sliver. It seemed to be around midnight.

I slumped on Alice's side and tried to sleep. But it was too quiet.

'You have a bed for yourself, you know.'

I turned back quickly to find a pale, thin boy on a bed.

'What are you doing here?' I asked

'_Dumbledore,' _Snape sneered, 'forced me to stay the night here.'

'Bet you feel miserable,' I said drily, 'sharing the same room with two Muggleborns.'

'I am not that biased.' He said 'I'm friends with Lily. But of course, she deserves to be a witch unlike you and that Jane girl.'

I turned to him, annoyed. 'Oh shut up, as if you know anything! We were chosen to be students in this school and we _have_ magic. We have every right to be here and call ourselves wizards.'

I got up, walked angrily to my bed without waiting for an answer.

'Oh and Severus,' I said 'Just because you get picked on, that doesn't mean you pick on others. Try being nice for once.'

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I shouldn't have said that. Severus was nice. Okay, not always but he saved Alice's life. I know he hates us but he helped us. And I was so pathetic, I couldn't even think of anything! He was the one who thought of that spell and called Dumbledore.

I pulled the blanket closer and let myself drift away.

I was inside water. That much I could tell. I wasn't floating but I felt light and feathery. Prying my eyes open, I was startled to find sparkles all around me, swirling and swirling. The water was a light shade of sea green but there seemed to be something bright orange below. I looked up and apart from the shiny sparkles, it was dark.

I then found myself swimming towards the light source. It seemed endless. I pushed harder and harder but it seemed to move further and further away from me. It began to turn dark all of a sudden and the water seemed icier. I looked around me to find the sparkles changing.

Changing into a horrible shade of grey and sprouting out two legs and hands, reaching towards me and grabbing at me.

I tried to scream for help but it was hopeless for I was underwater. Their thin, wiry palms latched onto my arms and began scratching my skin. Blood swirled all around me as they clawed through my skin.

A white, sickly hand reached over to my eyes and I shut them quickly, not wanting to see anymore

************************************************

'Argh! Why is so bloody bright?' I woke up, moaning loudly.

'That's because its 10 in the morning Scar.'

Moving my hand away from my eyes, I saw a smiling Jeremy sitting on my right.

I grinned. 'Jay'

'I leave you for one hour and you get yourself in the Hospital Wing.'

I grinned further, shrugging.

Jeremy sighed, 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Give me some pancakes and a hug and I'll be fine.'

He raised his eyebrow.

'What? You asked, so I answered!'

'C'mhere you,' he said, pulling me into a hug. I smiled as he pulled me close to his chest. He smelled of parchment and chocolates.

'I'm sorry Scar,' he said sadly.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. 'For what?'

'For saying such stupid things in The Three Broomsticks, for leaving you there like that, for not being with you, for-'

'Jeremy-'

'It's all my fault. Maybe if I was there, none of this-'

'_Jeremy-_'

'And you had to spend a whole night in the Hospital Wing-'

'JAY!' I said loudly, 'Shut up.'

He stopped talking and looked down at his shoes, fiddling with his books in his hands.

'Listen, it isn't your fault and I'm fine,' I said 'It's Alice I'm worried about.'

Her bed was empty and so was Severus's.

'She just went to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to speak to you all about what exactly happened yesterday.'

'Oh,' I replied.

'And don't worry, she's doing fine,' Jeremy said, 'It's you I'm worried about.'

'I'm good enough to go back,' I answered honestly.

After talking to Madam Tipple, the nurse, I was free to go. I was relieved. The Hospital Wing was creepy and although I didn't remember much, I knew I had dreamt something creepy. And knowing myself and my brain, it was probably true.

'Don't you have a class to go to?' I asked as we crossed the common grounds towards the Headmaster's office.

'No, I have a free class,' Jeremy smiled, '_And _I have to escort you.'

Honestly, _escort_? 'I'm perfectly capable of doing-'

'On your own.' Jeremy completed my line. 'I know Scarlet; I was just pulling your leg.'

I stuck out my tongue. He reciprocated it.

'Honeybee Candies'

Yummy. Sadly, it was the password. My stomach began rumbling. I had got my hug but not my pancakes. But I wanted to know how Alice was doing and the story behind everything.

The tall, teakwood door opened and we went in to find Alice sitting on a comfy chair, Dumbledore across her and… Severus Snape. I didn't expect him to be there. He stood in a corner, looking bored.

'Oh good, you're here Ms Green.' Dumbledore pointed towards the chair beside Alice and I sat down. Jeremy stood behind me awkwardly.

'You can begin Ms Jane,' said Dumbledore, 'Tell us what happened right from the start.'

'I remember I was with..' Alice choked back a sob, 'Frank and we had just come out of Honeydukes. We were walking along the road when there were yellow and red sparks everywhere suddenly.'

She sniffed, 'I saw three people near the trees but I couldn't make out who they were though.'

'Could you please describe their appearance?' asked the Headmaster politely.

'They were tall, Frank's height that is. Some were even taller. One of them was definitely a girl and they were wearing-'

'Dark, black cloaks,' I whispered quietly.

Severus's callous mask slipped and he asked urgently, 'How do you know?'

'I saw one of them,' I said, 'I yelled for help but the figure ran away. I don't think he or she heard me.'

Jeremy and Alice looked disturbed and Dumbledore simply nodded. Severus looked furious but his eyes suggested something else.

'I know one of them dragged Frank away after shooting him with a spell,' Alice choked. 'I tried to stop them but..'

I pressed her arm reassuringly and she smiled back sadly. Alice was one strong girl.

'Sir, what happened to Frank?' Jeremy asked Dumbledore.

Oh Jay, ever the rational one.

'He was found unconscious near the forest but he is in the Hospital Wing and if I'm not wrong,' said Dumbledore, 'Mr Longbottom will be able to join his classes by today afternoon.

Alice sighed in relief.

'Is that all Headmaster?' asked Severus.

'Yes, thank you Ms Jane' said Dumbledore looking at Alice, 'Mr Walters, would be kind enough to escort Mr Jane to her common room? Thank you.'

Jay gave me a small wave and left with Alice. I headed to go out too.

'Ms Green and Mr Snape, please sit down.'

I slumped back awkwardly and Severus took the seat Alice had previously occupied.

'I'm sure the entire school naturally knows the happening of this incident,' said Dumbledore, 'A lot of them are curious to know who did this.'

Like me, for example.

'I have informed the other students but please do not dig further into this. Your safety is threatened. We're dealing with something serious here and judging by Mr Longbottom's condition currently, I strongly advise you not to explore further.'

I nodded. Damn, I really wanted to investigate!

'Do I make myself clear?' Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. I found it intimidating, actually.

'Yes sir.' Snape and I said together.

Awkward.

'Thank you. You may leave.'

'Who do you think the cloaked figures were?' I asked Snape as we exited the Headmaster's office.

'It's none of your business' he replied coldly.

'God, I'm just asking,' I muttered.

He began walking rapidly.

'You know Snape, I think you know who they are.'

He ignored me.

'It would be better for you to tell their names now. I'm warning you, I'm going to find out who they are,' I said loudly.

He stopped, turned back and walked towards where I was standing.

His eyes bore into mine and I felt my will crumbling down for a moment.

'You don't know what you're dealing with. Stay out of it or you'll be next Mudblood.'

He stormed away, leaving me standing alone in the empty corridor.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you. Frankly speaking, I hate it myself but it was necessary, so please bear with me. The next chapter is loads better than this one so hang in there! :)**


	7. Leaving Sirius Worried

'And that isn't going to stop you is it?' Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

'Of course not.'

He sighed, 'Typical of you Scarlet but be careful. Remember what Dumbledore said.'

'I know Jay,' I sighed inwardly. I hadn't told him about what Severus has said. I hated keeping secrets from Jeremy but if I had told him, he'd most definitely not allow me to investigate. He's so much like my parents.

Well, maybe even I should be like one.

'Hey Jeremy,'

'Yes?'

'Why don't you join the Quidditch team?'

His head peeked out from the shelf behind.

'Scar,' he said slowly 'What is wrong with you?'

'Oh come on, you aren't that bad at flying!'

'Oh yeah sure, let's forget about the time in first year when I ended up crashing against a wall. Also the time in second year when I hit 4 people in a row with my broomstick accidently. And then of course, last year again when-'

'I get your point!'

'Good,' he sighed in relief, 'I really don't know where you get these random idea from.'

'What ideas?'

I turned back to find Chase leaning against a shelf.

'Oh hey Chase,' I said, 'we were just talking about how Jeremy should join the Quidditch team.'

'That would be fun,' said Chase, 'To watch, that is.'

Jeremy glared at him. 'Great friend you are.'

'I can't help it if you're so pathetic at it,' said Chase. 'With you being Jelly-Legs Jeremy and all.'

I high-fived him for that (Sorry Jay!). Jelly-Leg-Jeremy was quite a trend 2 years ago when some sixth year hexed Jeremy with a jelly leg curse, just because he was angry. And even though the counter curse was put on him by Madam Tipple, people still thought he had jelly legs. Why? Because there was hardly any difference. Jeremy has always been awfully clumsy.

Jeremy noticed the high five and went behind the shelf again, frowning a bit.

'Anyway, what brings you here to the library Chase?' I asked, changing the subject.

'Came to inform Jeremy something,' he replied, 'School band practice is on Wednesday evening, 6 o' clock.'

Jay plays the guitar, you see. Whereas I have absolutely no musical talent. I sing like a banshee and I'm horrid at instruments.

'Oh thanks,' said Jeremy. 'Are you coming this week Chase?'

'Nah,' he replied grinning. 'I've got Quidditch practice.'

'Of course.' Jeremy looked a bit put out.

'We got to beat Hufflepuff!' Chase said. 'But honestly, I think it's going to be a piece of cake.'

'Don't get overconfident!' I said, waggling my index finger at him and he laughed loudly.

I guess it was _too _loud because a moment later, the librarian silenced him with that miserable shriek of hers.

Then, she saw the "illegal" pack of chocolate frogs on my table and a moment later, we were all thrown out of the library.

October was coming to an end and it began getting colder. My pile of homework was increasing by the day but winter also brought out the first match of Quidditch. The Ravenclaw team worked hard and practiced four times a week, preparing to beat the Hufflepuffs.

Frank recovered soon (another one of magic's awesome uses) and the Hufflepuff team was overjoyed. He was their best Chaser.

I decided to join Alice for the match on Saturday (except she'd be cheering for her house and I, for Ravenclaw). Besides, I felt protective towards her. What happened last week wasn't _really _my fault but I felt guilty nonetheless. I don't what would have happened if Severus wasn't there…

Speaking of him, I tried to snoop around a little bit but that slimy git is _smart_. I kept an eye on him during classes (not in a creeper stalker way, mind you) but every time I got distracted, he disappeared.

But I'm Scarlet Green and I don't ever give up.

Saturday came along and I went down for breakfast. Jeremy and others hadn't arrived yet so I took my place in the Ravenclaw table.

There weren't many people there yet because the match was scheduled for the afternoon and it was 6 in the morning. I noticed Alice and Fiona at the Hufflepuff table and waved at them. Then at the Gryffindor table were James and Sirius. James grinned at me while Sirius didn't even look my way.

His hair looked like a nest and he had dressed clumsily.

Obviously someone wasn't a morning person.

'Hey!' said Naomi as she took a spot next to me. 'Fancy seeing you here so early.'

I shrugged in reply.

'Did you hear?' said Naomi. 'Tess and Will are dating!'

And… I zoned out.

Naomi loved gossip while I didn't really give a damn. I mean, who cares about a 7th year breaking up with her boyfriend?

That was when I noticed Bellatrix and Severus having an argument. The Slytherin table all the way on the other side of the Hall and I couldn't hear what they were saying. Severus kept pointing at the Hufflepuff table and Bellatrix was probably yelling at him. She whipped out her wand and said something. Even though I couldn't hear her, I knew it was something horrid. Severus visibly paled but he held his chin up and walked away arrogantly.

Naomi asked me something.

'Uh-huh,' I replied. I wasn't listening to her. My attention went back to the Slytherin table. I saw Rabastan speaking to Bellatrix. Rabastan was in my year as well. He was.. hot. Yes, _attractive_. He was the most normal one out of that lot. He was tall with black, short hair and real gorgeous eyes. Bellatrix shooed him rudely and stormed away.

Could it be possible that it was them? The cloaked figures? I knew I was jumping to conclusions but I knew Severus didn't quite tell me everything. He was pointing at the Hufflepuff table where Alice sat. Could it be..?

I shook myself. I was definitely jumping to conclusions.

'Girl,' said Naomi, interrupting my thoughts, 'Are you even listening to me?'

I looked down sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. 'Sometimes I think you spend _way _too much with the boys.'

'Hey!' I said defensively, 'Jeremy's my best friend!'

'But that doesn't mean you always spend time with him does it? And _sweetheart_, when was the last time you spent some time with a bunch of your girlfriends?' Naomi raised her eyebrow.

She's got a point there, I thought. I just stuck out my tongue as an apology.

'Luckily for you, we're having an all-girls sleepover tomorrow. Do come over!'

Naomi and her dorm mates have this all-girl's night where do they do girly stuff in general and have fun.

I looked at her warily but nodded.

'Good,' said Naomi. She leaned over and whispered, 'Cause you're going to spill the beans and confess everything.'

'Confess? About what?'

'Your crush, of course!'

I snorted, 'Naomi! I don't like anyone like that!'

'Uh-huh,' she said, 'We'll see about that.' She winked at me and walked away.

'Naomi! I honestly don't!' I yelled but she shook her head.

Gah!

'Don't what?'

'Oh hey Chase,' I said.

'Hi, hi, whatever.' He replied hastily. 'Anyway, answer my question.'

'Oh, I was just telling Naomi that I don't have a crush on anyone.'

He raised his eyebrow.

'Urgh! What is with _everyone_ doing that? It's so annoying!' I slammed my head on the table.

' 'S sure nice to see a Slytherin get annoyed. You have _no _idea just how irritating you snakes are.'

I stuck out my tongue. 'Shut up if you want all your limbs and arms in place for your match.'

'Oh ho, ho,' Chase said teasingly. 'Scarlet's getting feisty.'

I chose not to respond. Well, not really since I was attacking a plate of blueberry waffles.

'Do you like anyone Chase?' I asked between bites.

He looked up from his toast, 'You mean apart from you?'

I nudged him hard, 'Not me, silly. You just like irritating me.'

'Hmmm,' he thought. 'No, I don't like anyone.'

'No? Really?' I asked, 'But they're so many to choose from. I'm pretty sure they'll love to date you.'

'Thank you, thank you.' He looked really pleased of himself.

'That's only because they don't know just how annoying you are,' I added.

'Sucker,' he scowled.

'How about Naomi?' I nudged him again. I was loving this.

He blushed red.

Chase had a crush on Naomi since first year. They met even before Sorting and he loved her voice or something. He was ecstatic to find out that even she was in Ravenclaw. But, he never confessed that to her. Only I and Jeremy knew.

Speaking of whom, I looked around the Hall again.

'Looking for dear Jeremy, are we?' Chase winked.

'As a matter of fact,' I replied, 'Yes.'

'He said he's coming late. He thought you'd be coming late for breakfast; with you being a lazy, lazy slug.' He said and I hit on his arm for that. 'He decided to wake up late.'

'Hmph,' I said. 'How is that you woke up so early then?'

'Quidditch my darling,' Chase ruffled my hair. 'For which, I have to go now.'

'Kay bye then. Good luck. Have fun!'

'Don't I get a kiss for good luck?'

'Get lost,' I said but hugged him nonetheless.

Chase was a flirty jerk sometimes but he was a good friend. And I've known him for a couple of years.

I decided to wait for Jeremy in the Great Hall. I looked back at the Slytherin table but there weren't many seniors there.

Alice and Fiona had also left the Hufflepuff table.

But James and Sirius were still at the Gryffindor table. James was messing around as usual but Sirius just sulked. I could see James was trying hard to cheer him up but he stayed solemn.

'Hey there, nice to see you here so early.'

'I've been here for about an hour.' I grinned at Jeremy's shocked expression.

Jeremy had breakfast and I ranted to him about random things in life.

We took our books and headed to the library to finish off some homework (hey, it was _his _idea.)

'So, how's things at home?' Jeremy asked.

'Urgh, mom wants to go shopping during the holidays for a dress.'

'For what?' he asked, amused.

'The New Year's Party.'

Jeremy's parents always had a party at New Year's but I used to go wearing plain trousers and a t-shirt, never a _dress_.

'My mom too!' said Jeremy.

I cracked up, 'She wants you to wear a dress?'

The thought of Jeremy in a floral dress with heels and a wide brimmed hat was hilarious and.. scarring.

'I didn't mean that!' Jeremy blushed red. 'I meant a tuxedo.'

I cracked up even more. 'Ahahaha Jeremy! I can't imagine you wearing a tuxedo!'

'And I can't imagine you wearing a dress.' He stuck out his tongue.

'Touché.' I tried to stop giggling but I failed miserably.

Both of us laughed.

'And…. Lightwood scores!' yelled Diggory from the announcer's end.

Chase flew around and punched his fist in the air. I grinned.

Ravenclaw was doing well. But Hufflepuff weren't that far behind.

'Oh no, Davies drops the Quaffle!' shrieked Amos. 'It is now in Longbottom's possession!'

Alice began hopping up and down, cheering for Frank.

'Lightwood's chasing Longbottom, and.. He passes it the _gorgeous_ Higgs!'

I could hear the load groans of people all around. Amos was a good commentator but got easily distracted.

'Higgs passes it back to Longbottom, gracefully as always.'

Monica Higgs swore at Amos mid-air and people cheered. I shook my head, talk about immaturity! Everyone forgets their manners and ethics in Quidditch. The only important thing is the game, and _only _the game.

'And… Longbottom scores!' yelled Diggory, 'Well done, man! It's now a tie!'

Alice turned and hugged me tightly, completely overwhelmed.

'The Quaffle is back in Lightwood's hands!'

Chase held the Quaffle close to his chest and shot towards the hoops.

'Looks like Thorne has spotted the Snitch! He's heading fast!'

I looked towards the Slytherin stands and there it was; the Golden Snitch fluttering. Hufflepuff's seeker Throne shot towards it but Ravenclaw's Brown wasn't too far away. My eyes shifted for a second and I saw Bellatrix standing in the corner of the Slytherin stands, with her wand out. She muttered something, looking up with concentration.

Chase.

He was still shooting towards the hoops but he slowed down, looking at the Quaffle weirdly. It was shaking violently on its own, threatening to fly out of his hands.

I realized what was going to happen just a moment later. I ran for the Slytherin stands. I crashed into many people but I didn't care.

I ran, with my eyes set on Bellatrix.

'The Snitch has been caught! To Ravenclaw is it!' yelled Amos suddenly and people erupted in cheers.

'What the..?' said Amos, a moment later.

I looked towards Chase. He had let go of the Quaffle but it shot back towards him. He flew upwards and the Quaffle followed swiftly. I could see Chase was panicking.

I swore and picked up someone's bag on the ground. Hoping my aim was right, I flung it at Bellatrix. Her gaze dropped from the Quaffle and she clutched her arm where the bag had impacted her. I tried to back away and merge into the crowd but she stared at me and for one horrible second, we made eye contact. Her dark, black eyes were blazing. She picked up her wand and she looked like she was going to curse me but decided against it. Instead, she ran behind the stands.

I stood there shell-shocked.

Looking back at the pitch, I saw the Quaffle lying still on the hard ground and Chase was safe at the end of the pitch.

I made a split second decision.

I bolted after Bellatrix.

On the outside of the stadium were the Slytherin changing rooms. I opened the door tentatively, a little nervous. There were deep green lockers and long benches everywhere. Bellatrix didn't seem to be there though. It was empty.

I was just about to turn and leave but someone stormed into the changing room. I instinctively hid behind a few lockers since technically; I wasn't supposed to be there.

'Regulus!' snapped a familiar voice. 'Don't tell me you believe Mum and Dad!'

Sirius. My eyes widened in shock. I shouldn't be listening in this conversation.

'I do,' said a small, deep voice. 'I'm sorry Sirius but I can't betray them like you did.'

'Betray?! I didn't do anything! They're the ones obsessed with blood purity!'

'And that's right!' snapped Regulus. 'Muggleborns don't deserve to be in this school Sirius.'

'So I'm a blood traitor now?' said Sirius angrily, 'Just because I'm in Gryffindor?'

Silence. I couldn't see Regulus's reaction but somehow, I knew he agreed.

'I can't believe this Reg!' yelled Sirius. 'How could you.. how could you even think that? You're still my brother Reg.' Sirius's voice cracked.

'I can't say the same.' Regulus replied coldly. Sirius didn't say anything.

'You're the most selfish person I know Sirius! You think it's easy being me? _You _betrayed our family but _I _have to face the consequences! Mum and Dad have been burdening me for the past 3 years! They have such high expectation Sirius. And it's not even my fault!' yelled Regulus. 'It's _your _fault, I lost my elder brother because of _you_.'

There was a loud bang as someone stormed out. I'm guessing it was Regulus.

'Sirius?' I asked, delicately as I stepped away from my hiding place.

His head was in his hands and he was sitting on a bench. He raised his eyes and was surprised to see me.

'I guess you heard everything?' he said quietly. It seemed more like a statement rather than a question.

I flushed. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'

He didn't reply. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

'I really am a horrible person, aren't I?' Sirius began laughing mirthlessly.

'You aren't.' I said quickly.

God, I felt so awkward. I didn't even now Sirius so much I certainly couldn't see him like this.

'Look, I'm sorry I eavesdropped. I shouldn't have said that.'

Sirius just nodded.

I got up to leave but I stopped at the door. 'Sirius listen,' I said, 'Don't blame yourself alright? I don't know much about your family or you for that matter but I believe you're a good person, so should you.'

He looked up and we locked eyes. His were a deep chocolate brown but there was so much worry in them.

Maybe this whole Regulus thing was a lot more serious that I thought it was.

Sirius didn't move. It felt like a staring contest, trying to read each other's eyes.

After a long moment of silence (and staring), I pushed opened the door and left.


	8. Leaving Us Laughing (and me blushing)

Score!' yelled Chase, 'Dumbledore said yes!'

The common room erupted in chaos.

'Wait, that's all of it,' Chase said. 'We also get to decorate the Great Hall for it!'

The roar of the common room was unbelievable. I grinned.

To celebrate their victory, the Ravenclaws had decided to have a party on the upcoming weekend but Sunday was Halloween. So Chase went along with Naomi to ask the Headmaster for permission to have an all school Halloween party.

'What are you going as?' Jeremy asked me a couple of days later.

'It's a surprise!' I winked. 'What about you?'

'I bet he'll come as George Washington or Mahatma Gandhi.' Chase laughed.

'Hmph!' Jeremy said disapprovingly. 'Who are you coming as anyway?'

'Austin Powers,' he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

'By any chance,' I asked, 'Is this because Naomi _loves _Austin Powers?'

Chase was dumbstruck as we all laughed.

'I can't wait for tomorrow!' I said.

'Yeah, yeah,' Jeremy said, 'But we gotta finish up that Transfiguration essay before Sunday!'

'Oh come on Jeremy! Loosen up a little!' Chase whacked him on the arm.

Jeremy pushed his glasses back, shrugging. 'Fine, but don't blame me if you all end up in detention! McGonagall has eyes like hawks, I swear.'

The image of the old, lovable yet strict teacher with a hawk face was not going to stop haunting my thoughts for a while.

'What's the spell for making stars appear on robes?!' I shook Briana's shoulders.

'Scarlet! Get your hands off my dress!' she yelled.

I let go of her sea green shiny dress clad shoulders.

'Look it up in a book or something right?' she brushed me off.

I had 5 minutes left for the party to begin and I wasn't ready yet. I quickly scribbled my urgent question and tied to my owl Hitler.

Ahh, yeah you read it right. I named him Hitler because he has a small black patch right under his beak (which is pretty funny, don't tell him I think so!) and also had a haughty air to him which reminded me of the greatly infamous leader.

I know all this because of my dad. He's a historian.

I smoothed out my robes and Hitler was back with my dear Jeremy's reply.

'_Siderus._ _But why, may I ask?' _ it said.

I quickly scribbled back. '_Thank you so much! And no, no you may not. Love, Scar.'_

'Siderus!'

The spell worked its magic wonderfully. God bless Jeremy and his genius brain.

I put on one last article of my costume and I was ready to go.

The Great Hall was _gorgeous_. Jack-o-lanterns hung from the endless roof and the entire hall was themed black and orange. There were small pots with an endless supply of candies (literally. They kept filling themselves up once they got over).

But the best part was the costumes.

From fairies to werewolves to vampires to corny princesses and ghosts, there were SO many people dressed up for the occasion.

But thank god, I hadn't seen anyone with the same costume as me.

I looked around for familiar faces and caught sight of Alice. She was dressed as a princess, I guess. A pale pink dress adorned her petite, curvy body and she looked beautiful.

I finally decided to step out of the shadows and go find my friends.

But as soon as I did that, I was showered with awkward glances from everyone. I grinned.

'Golden stars, purple robes, mauve top hat and to top it all off, a long white beard,' said a voice from behind me.

I whirled around.

'You make a good Dumbledore.' The boy smirked.

I stood agape. Oh, it was Sirius Black all right but what I didn't expect was him in a sleek black tux and a small bowtie. He held a Walther PPK gun in his right hand.

'James Bond?' I raised an eyebrow.

Sirius pointed at me, smirking. 'Professor Dumbledore?'

'Touché.'

He fixed his tie. 'So, how do I look?'

_Absolutely gorgeous_, I thought but aloud, I said 'Good.'

Trust my mind to come up with such amazing replies.

'Good? Oh c'mon!' Sirius complained. 'I deserve better than that!'

'Nah,' I said, 'You know what would be better? A dog's costume. You'd fit perfectly.' I poked him in the ribs.

Sirius laughed. 'And may I ask just why you choose to dress as Dumbledore?'

I shrugged. 'He's cool.'

'Cool, huh?' he said. 'You're weird, you know that Scarlet?'

I grinned. 'You betcha!'

I picked up a glass of berry juice and took a sip. We stood there for a while discovering students in creepy costumes and laughing out loud when Peeves floated around stealing parts of people's costumes.

Pranks were all around. Someone's halo levitated way too high in the air and random panels on the floor became invisible, scaring people out of their minds.

'Hey, uhh..' said Sirius. 'Thanks.'

Noticing my questioning look, he continued, 'For yesterday. My family is a _little…_off the edge. And I apologize for freaking you out.'

'Psht! It's all cool,' I said nonchalantly. 'I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I shouldn't have overheard your conversation with Regulus.'

Sirius winced at his younger brother's name but nodded nonetheless.

'For the record, I'm freakier than you.' I stuck out my tongue.

Sirius laughed, 'Whatever you say Scarlet, whatever you say.'

'Where's James anyway?' I asked.

Sirius grinned into his goblet if juice. 'You'll see, you'll see.'

I nodded and looked around the Hall, searching for James and my 'Claw friends.

No Jeremy, no Naomi and no Chase either.

'You want to dance?' Sirius asked, interrupting my thoughts. He was leaning against the wall, wearing his signature grin.

'Tsk, tsk. Asking a Slytherin girl to dance. Feeling very daring aren't we now?'

'We Gryffindors are known to be very daring.' He smirked.

'And we Slytherins are known to be very dangerous.' I countered.

'Oh, I do dangerous,' Sirius took a step closer to me. 'In fact, I _love _dangerous.' He whispered in my ears.

My back tensed and I hoped my enormous purple robes hid it.

'But you don't know me,' I said weakly, looking everywhere but his eyes.

'I know you enough to know you're badass,' he countered, his eyes glinting.

His smirk. Urgh. It annoyed me and I wanted to slap it off his face but damn, did it look good.

'And that you find me oh-so-temptingly attractive,' he added.

I smacked him hard on the arm.

'Ouch!' he frowned. 'That hurt!'

'I'm going to find my friends,' I stated. 'See you later Agent 007.'

Sirius yanked my arm back, 'You still owe me a dance.' He winked.

'Sometime later,' I winked back and headed left as calmly as I could.

As soon as I was out of his sights, I stopped. My legs felt jelly and my mind was fuzzy. What the hell just happened?

Whatever it was, it sure was a hell lot of fun.

I wandered around the Hall for a while until I heard a familiar laugh.

'Naomi!' I grinned.

She turned around. Naomi wore a brown cowboy hat and sported similar coloured boots with a white blouse and faded blue jeans.

She looked at me and laughed even harder. I joined in (couldn't help it, it was infectious!)

Soon my sides were hurting. 'Why are we laughing?'

'It's just..first Chase..and now- now,' Naomi said between giggles. 'And now, YOU! Professor Dumbledore! Only _you _would dress up as a wizard on Halloween in a wizard school!'

I grinned sheepishly. 'Where's Jeremy?'

'Right here.' Said Jay, who appeared from my right.

Guess who he dressed up as? Not Gandhi or Washington as Chase predicted, but William Shakespeare.

Jeremy was a pureblood but he had this fascination with Muggle heroes.

'Jeremy, Jeremy, wherefore art thou?'

'Searching for you m'lady,' Jay took my hand and bowed awkwardly. He looked at me and both of us burst out laughing.

'Did Jeremy finally get the guts to ask out Scarlet?' said Chase from behind Naomi.

Is it just me or people materialise themselves at completely random times?

Jeremy blushed and I glared at Chase.

'Obviously not then,' Chase muttered. He was, in fact dressed as Austin Powers but he looked ridiculous. Even more ridiculous than the actual Austin Powers. His glasses were too small and the ruffles on his shirt were _enormous_. He actually looked like a clown.

Naomi looked at Chase and burst out laughing.

'Will you tell me what I did wrong?' groaned Chase. 'I don't know how this Austin guy looks okay?'

I was surprised since Chase should have known. He was Muggle-born!

'Never mind them,' said Jeremy beside me. 'Let's go get some food.' He dragged me to the food station.

'This is why you're my best friend Jeremy,' I said 'You always know what I want.'

'It's been 2 years. It should be no surprise.' He smiled.

We feasted on chocolate éclairs and recounted random memories. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Snape. I didn't think he had particularly dressed for the occasion but he certainly could have passed off as a vampire (a slimy one, albeit).

He was anxiously looking at the door. I observed him for a while and it was obvious he was waiting for someone.

I then saw Lily approach him but Snape wasn't interested in talking to her. I sensed movement behind Severus and found Sirius.

He caught sight of me, grinned and mouthed, 'Watch what happens.'

I raised an eyebrow but he just grinned.

'Whatcha staring at?' asked Jeremy from my side.

'Shh, just watch.' I answered following Sirius's gaze at Severus and Lily, who seemed to be arguing. Severus was pleading her but she was fuming.

Then, I saw a blue bucket appear right above Severus's head suddenly. A hand appeared out of thin air and pushed the bucket slowly.

I instantly realized what would happen. But what I didn't expect was, Snape walked away and Lily took a step forward to _exactly_ where Snape had stood, to call him back.

The bucket titled a whole ninety degrees and a load of filthy, stinking fish showered on Lily. She was completely taken by surprise. The whole Great Hall gasped.

But what was even more surprising was, the expression of none other than James Potter's face. He floated mid-air, above the stunned Lily, clutching a dark coloured cloak and the blue bucket in the other.

Complete silence for a second as Lily looked up and down at herself and comprehended on what just happened.

Her normally fiery red hair was soaked and stuck to her face and she was completely drenched. There was a disgusting circle of fish around her on the floor.

'JAMES POTTER! YOU FOULSOME PRAT!'

Sirius had been pointing his wand at James, keeping him afloat but at this point, he let go and laughed out loud.

James came plummeting down but thank heavens, Lily stepped back. He slammed hard on to the ground.

Right on the pile of fish.

The entire Great Hall burst into laughter. I could see Lily was obviously satisfied while James blushed a very, very deep red. Sirius was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Lily looked down at James, huffed and walked away. James sent a murderous look to Sirius. He took after Sirius who had disappeared in the large group of people who had gathered around to watch.

'I will _kill_ you Sirius!' yelled James.

'What was that all about?' Jeremy whispered.

'Trust them to pull a prank,' I said laughing, 'only for it to go completely wrong.'

**A/N- Abrupt ending, I know. I'm sorry! This chapter took so long (I wrote 6 different chapters and finally decided on this 0.0) and I was super busy :P Either way, this is the first part! I'll be posting the second part pretty soon (: Hope you liked it! Please do drop in a review :D I love you guys :* **

**P.S- James Bond does not belong to me. Nor does Austin Powers**

**With love ;) **

**~NightStar**


	9. Leaving Me On Fire

After a while things had calmed down a bit and everyone went back to talking and dancing or whatever.

'I dare you. Go ask that brunette girl for a dance.' I pointed at short girl with a cat outfit.

'No!' Jeremy pinked.

'Urgh, why are you so stubborn?' I frowned at him.

Jeremy just smiled sheepishly and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

I scanned the dance floor and score. 'Yo, Chase!'

His blonde head turned around and saw Jeremy and me. He walked, waving. 'Enjoying the party?'

'I have a dare for you. I'll tell you and you'll have to accept it.'

He raised an eyebrow, 'Right, okay.'

'Pinky promise?' I lifted my pinky finger to him.

Jeremy smiled, standing next to me as he saw Chase's expression. 'Yeahhh sure.'

He twined his pinky finger and I tugged.

'Okay, go kiss Naomi.' I said quickly.

A moment of silence passed.

'No.' he stated simply.

'Yes.' I insisted.

Jeremy stood agape.

'Bu-but I can't!' whimpered Chase.

'You can fly around in a freaking broomstick with a dozen hooligans chasing you for _hours_ but you don't have the guts to kiss Naomi. Shame, what a shame.' I taunted.

Chase's face grew hot but he scanned the Great Hall and there she was, talking to another one of the Ravenclaws. Chase headed towards her.

'I can't believe this. It's _actually _happening,' whispered Jeremy. 'I've been trying for years!'

'Sometimes Jeremy,' I said 'all you need is a Slytherin.'

Chase approached Naomi and called her forward. She looked confused and started to speak.

But she never had the chance. Chase pulled her into a kiss.

I began doubting my actions when Naomi eyes went wide in shock. Shit, what if this wasn't a good idea?

I was saved when her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Chase's neck, deepening the kiss.

Victory! People all around us began clapping and guys wolf whistled and girls went 'Awwww.'

Naomi and Chase broke off and grinned sheepishly.

Jeremy and I walked over to congratulate them. I grinned at Chase but Naomi pulled me aside before I could say anything.

'Well done there!' I said.

Naomi's mahogany cheek blushed. 'Thanks. But how did you know?'

'Oh, I observe things,' I winked.

Naomi opened her mouth to say something but stopped after noticing something behind me.

It was Sirius. His hair was dishevelled from his run from James but he still looked drop dead gorgeous.

'May I steal her away for a dance?' he asked bowing, asking permission from Naomi.

Naomi looked at me with wild eyes and then Sirius and then back at me. 'Yeah,' she said, hardly restraining her shock.

Sirius took my hand (a shot of electricity passed through me) and lead me to the dance floor.

Not once had he looked at me.

He finally turned, facing me and grinned, 'What's up Danger Girl?'

I actually facepalmed. 'Why did'ya bring me here?'

'You owe me a dance.'

'So?' I demanded 'You didn't have to drag me here!'

'Sirius Black does not simply _wait_,' he stated. He took my left hand and placed it on his shoulder and the other twined in his hand.

He put his right hand on my waist, sending yet another volt of shock through my body.

'Besides, you were excited when I asked you, weren't you?' he asked cockily.

I rolled my eyes and we swayed awkwardly to the slow song.

'Don't flatter yourself. You aren't anything special.'

'If you say so,' he shrugged. He had thick eyelashes which curtained his gorgeous brown eyes.

I'm such a hypocrite.

'James Bond and Dumbledore dancing together. I bet no one saw this coming.' I said, looking everywhere but his eyes.

Sirius gave a velvety laugh.

'What if.. James Bond went against Dumbledore?' I said, 'That would be _so _cool. Which Bond is a secret agent and pretty much invincible, no one can deny that Dumbly has-'

'Dumbly?!' Sirius laughed out loud again. Couples around us stared but I was on a roll.

'I'm serious! Dumbly- oh fine, _Dumbledore_- has all these awesome moves and I bet he can defeat Bond in a swish of a wand.' My mind was going miles an hour, thinking of possibilities.

'Bond will survive. Because he's James Bond.' said Sirius, looking straight at him. I stared at him for a second. He had really nice curly hair.

'But he's boring like that!' I whined. 'Dumbledore's got all the power and most importantly, _style_.'

Sirius burst out laughing again. 'Fine, you win. 'Dumbly' is better.'

I grinned. Suddenly, I became aware of the fact that Sirius had lowered his hands to my waist now and I had mine on his shoulders and I stiffened a bit. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

'Why did you choose to be James Bond, Sirius? It's surprising because you're pureblood.'

'The same reason why you, as a Muggle-born, chose to dress up as Dumbledore,' said Sirius. 'I think Bond's cool.'

I smiled.

'I also think,' Sirius continued as he twirled me around, 'that you're weird.'

He caught me as I turned and faced him again. I realized just how close we were, and I think I blushed a little.

Scratch that, blushed a lot.

Sirius was still looking at me. We had stopped dancing.

'I can live with that.'

Sirius was about to say something when the music stopped suddenly and we noticed Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall at the Headmaster's podium. All heads in the Great Hall were turned towards them.

'Happy Halloween to you all students,' Dumbledore said with a small smile but there no mistake something was wrong. 'But I'm afraid you are to be dismissed. Your safety is threatened and a student has been attacked.'

The Great Hall engulfed in whispers and there was commotion everywhere.

No, not again. Not again.

Prof. McGonagall spoke up, 'Students, please line up house wise and head to your respective dorms silently.'

'And don't you dare sneak out,' she added sternly, 'You all heard what the Headmaster said.'

The Hall immediately burst into a flurry of activity as everyone separated house wise and sought their house prefects.

Sirius squeezed my hand. I hadn't realized my hand had gotten so sweaty.

'Where do you have to go?' he asked me, wishing to drop me.

'No, it's alright,' I said with a small smile. 'I'll see you later.'

'Take care, okay?' his smirky attitude was gone.

I nodded, 'You too.'

I was supposed to join the other Slytherins but I was worried about my 'Claw friends.

'Scarlet!' Naomi called for me. Chase was right behind her.

'Oh thank god, it's not you who was attacked. Where's Jeremy?'

Chase shrugged, 'I have no idea. He left just a while ago.'

I saw David, Andrew, all the other girls and pretty much everyone in Ravenclaw but where was Jay?

I ran to the Hufflepuffs. I saw Alice. She looked very scared, just like me.

Next were the Gryffindors. Sirius, James, Lily but no Jeremy.

I had started to panic. Jeremy and I were always together. What if this was my fault?

Chase promised me he'd go look for Jay. I joined the Slytherins for a head count by the prefects.

There was a seventh year girl with her little brother standing behind me.

I hardly took notice of them. I was too worried about Jeremy. Rabastan, Lucius, Narcissa and pretty much all of the Slytherin gang was present.

Except Bellatrix.

This was the second attack in just one month and now. I was certain it was Bellatrix. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

But why? Why would they attack mere fellow students? Was it all random or was there actually a reason or a motive behind it?

The tall brunette girl's voice suddenly hissed, 'No! Don't!'

She pulled back her brother as he was approaching me. 'Don't you remember anything our parents told you? Mudbloods are beneath you!'

The little boy whispered, clearly afraid. 'She's a Muggleborn?'

'She's a _Mudblood_.' The girl shot me a dirty look before dragging her brother away.

Mudbloods. Muggleborns. Alice and Chase are Muggleborns. My brain made the connection and it came like a small ping.

Oh my god. They were attacked because they were Muggle-born! I remembered my first day in Hogwarts (and cringed) and it finally made sense.

Did Bellatrix really hate Muggle-borns that much that she'd go to that length to attack them?

Alice could have been dead. And Merlin knows what would have happened to Chase if I wasn't there that day.

I pushed through the crowd and gave my name in to Arianna, the 5th year prefect and took off through the door. The Hufflepuffs were climbing up the stairs to their dorms and there were people everywhere. I ran out towards the Slytherin dungeons, dreading. I was so worried that Jeremy could have been attacked.

I was panicking. Despite the sudden drop in temperature as I descended to the dungeons, I felt hot and sweaty in my purple robes. I ripped my fake beard off and continued running.

I stopped suddenly as I heard voices from a corridor behind me. In a state of panic, I ducked into an alcove, straining my ears to listen to the conversation.

And not for the first time (and certainly not the last), I overheard a conversation which shook me.

'_What_ did you do?' Bellarix hissed venomously. 'And what had I told you to do? You always muck things up! I had warned you!'

'I didn't think it was the right thing to do' said a cold, deep voice.

Severus.

Of course! He wasn't in the Great Hall either!

My hands trembled in nervousness, fear and anxiety.

'Nobody cares what you think. You will do as you are ordered to!' snapped Bellatrix.

Snape didn't reply.

'Need I remind you that Mudbloods are filthy, unworthy and undeserving?' Bellatrix continued. 'You got away this time because Avery was there. Otherwise, that Mudblood would have got away because of your recklessness.'

Snape didn't reply again.

'And you better decide where your loyalties lie. Having a Mudblood friend isn't going to do you any good.' she spat.

Snape inhaled sharply.

Mudblood. (Again!) But wait.. Jay's a pureblood! Sure, not a manic power hungry pureblood but a pureblood nonetheless. He wouldn't be attacked.

If this was a purposeful pattern and not just a co-incidence, then Jeremy was safe. But then, who was attacked?

I moved closer to listen to for Snape's reply when I slipped. My foot got caught on a piece of floor board which was jutting out and pain shot up my ankle.

I gasped involuntarily.

Oh, shit.

Conversation on the other side had ceased and I knew they were going to round up on me. Hopping on one foot, I pulled out my wand.

Bellatrix was in her last year. I couldn't have possibly beaten her but I sure could try.

I was panicking. Their footsteps became louder and I was actually shit terrified.

It was dark but I could make out Bellatrix's wild, curly hair. She turned and immediately yelled, '_Incarcerous_' just as I said '_Protego_!'

Her binding spell was deflected by my shield charm.

Man, she looked utterly vicious and freaking scary.

Her eyes were a ferocious black and she was furious, but sadistically excited to see.

'Ooh, another Mudblood.' She taunted. 'Severus, why wasn't this piece of filth first? She's the worst of that kind. Mudblood in Slytherin,' she spat.

Severus stood behind her, emotionless. Bellatrix shot a few more non-verbal spells but my shield charm held.

'You think you're really smart don't you?' Bellatrix stood a foot away from me, her eyes ablaze with fury.

It was just like my nightmare-ish first day in Hogwarts. Exactly like that. That day, she had taken my one and only camera and smashed it to bits.

And now, she threw another spell which broke my shield. mShe was ready to hurl another one at me but I wasn't going to let her get away with it now. I wasn't going to allow my first day to happen again.

I braced myself.

Both of us yelled.

'_Incendio_!' she hissed and at the same second I said '_Petrificus Totalus_!'

Bellatrix froze and let go of her wand. My spell had worked.

Unfortunately, her did too.

My robes were on fire.

'_Aguamenti_!' I yelled, panicking.

I WAS ON FIRE!

My spell came out a little forceful than I had expected and I was drenched completely. My robes were dripping wet and they stick to my body.

Better than being alight on fire at least.

Suddenly, I caught movement from the corner of my eyes but it was too late.

I was thrown against the wall behind me and my head hit something really hard.

The world spun rapidly and the last thing I saw were two vague figures bolting away in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. xD **

**I'm not thrilled about this story anymore guys :/ I just can't seem to find inspiration and keep facing writer's block. That, plus, the stress of school . **

**Leave me a review with your thoughts below! I'd really like to know if anyone actually cares for the story or the characters :/**

_With Love,_

_~NightStar_


End file.
